Harry Potter and the Blacks Year 5
by Randomly Wise
Summary: Harry steps up as friends become closer, enemies are revealed, tragic deaths and friends leaving. Two friends bow out of the upcoming war and Harry finds some answers but ends up feeling more alone.


**Harry Potter: Alternate Universe Fifth Year**

**A/N: Okay, so some people were interested in seeing the next part of HP&TB. Well, here it is. This might be it for a bit because of exams and personal problems. Hope you like.**

**A pair of feet paced a room, someone chuckled.**

"**Someone's a little nervous." He said, the feet stopped and turned.**

"**Shut up, Nate. I gotta get this perfect." Luke said as he stopped in front of the mirror. He soothed out invisible wrinkles in his black tux before running a hand through his short, spiky, blonde hair. "I should've got a hair cut." Nate laughed again.**

"**Dude, relax." Nate moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Luke, everything is good. Me and Lindsey have everything under control. I have to check up on the bride-to-be. So, you, just chill out."**

"**But what if she decides not to marry me?" Luke asked, Nate laughed at the usually calm boy.**

"**I'll tell her to run for the hills." Nate replied with a smile, Luke narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend's brother. Nate walked out before heading down the hall and walked into another room. He froze when he saw her, he didn't think he ever saw anyone look as beautiful than she was.**

"**Do I look okay?" Lindsey asked nervously, Nate nodded.**

"**Breath-taking." He replied, and she did. Her dark green dress fitted her form nicely and her hair was in a tight bun.**

"**See I told you, Linds." Steph said, Nate smiled softly at his twin. She looked beautiful in her white dress, she and Luke had made a deal to have a wizarding wedding but have the traditional Muggle-wear.**

"**Wow, Steph, you look good." Nate said, Steph smiled as she turned to face the mirror.**

"**I'm the luckiest girl alive." She said, Nate shook his head before standing behind her.**

"**No, he's the lucky one to have you, little sister. And don't you ever forget it." He informed her, she spun around before throwing her arms around him.**

"**Steph, its time." Lindsey said, Steph pulled back with a smile.**

"**Its actually happening!" She exclaimed, Nate shrugged.**

"**Well, I gotta go make sure the groom isn't melting into a pool of nervousness." Nate said before walking to the door, he stopped at Lindsey. "You know, they say that the bridesmaids and the groomsmen hook up." She pushed him slightly.**

"**Yeah, in your dreams, Blane." Lindsey replied with a smile, he smiled back before walking out.**

**A couple minutes later, Luke stood at the end of a small aisle and watched as Steph and Lindsey walked down it. When she reached him, Nate moved forward and kissed her cheek before handing her hand to Luke.**

"**We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…" The small priest said, Luke didn't really hear the rest as he concentrated on the girl in front of him. He could practically hear his heart beating. "Do you Lucas Orion Black, take Stephanie Louise Blane…" Steph was shaking and she didn't even remember answering, all she could feel was her heart beating a hundred miles a minute and Luke's hands securely in her own. She saw Nate smiling proudly at his twin and felt a bit better. "Then I declare you bonded for life." He waved his wand over their heads and a perfect blend of hazel and blue stars showered down on them. Steph moved forward and captured Luke's lips with her own before pulling back with a smile.**

* * *

**Sirius was pacing the kitchen while Harry, Becca, Hermione, Ron and Tristan watched on, amused.**

"**That stupid boy, what did he think he was doing? Going out alone?" Sirius muttered, Becca and Ron traded smiles. The kitchen door opened and everyone turned their heads to see a smiling Steph and Luke walk in. "And just where have you been? Nice to see you Steph." **

"**Nice to see you too." She replied, the smile not once leaving her face.**

"**You know, it would've been nice if you had helped me, Luke," Lindsey said as she heaved two heavy trunks inside. "I mean, it is your wife's crap." Everyone froze as Luke and Steph's smiles got bigger.**

"**Wife?" Ron asked as he jumped up, they nodded.**

"**This better be a joke, Lucas." Sirius said, Luke looked at his father and shook his head.**

"**No sir. And we know it's a big step but it was one we were ready to take." Luke said, Sirius shook his head.**

"**Luke, you're fifteen years old. What were you thinking?" Sirius asked, Luke looked his father in the eye.**

"**That I love Steph and I know I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with her. And, you know, dad, everyone kept telling me to keep a hold of her." He said, Sirius smiled before bringing Steph into a hug.**

"**Welcome to the family." He said, Steph smiled before hugging him back. "Not that I know why you'd want to be…" Ron stepped up to them and held a hand out to Luke.**

"**Congrats,…mate." **

"**Thanks,…mate." Luke replied with a smile as they shook hands. He moved to Steph and pulled her into a hug.**

"**You do know that now you cant marry me, right?" Ron asked with a grin, she smiled as she pulled back.**

"**Oh, shucks." She said, making his smile bigger. Harry sighed.**

"**Steph…" He trailed off, Steph looked at him. "I should've warned you, Luke is crazy." Steph rolled her eyes with a smile.**

"**Yeah, but he's my crazy idiot."**

"**Hey! He didn't say anything about being an idiot!" Luke exclaimed, they laughed.**

"**And I guess the lesser guy won this round." Harry finished, Luke shook his head with a smile. Luke looked at his twin with a nervous smile, she just shook her head before walking out. Luke sighed deeply before turning to his new wife.**

"**I'll be right back." He said before walking off, Steph sighed as their hands disconnected. **

"**Let me see your ring!" Hermione exclaimed, Steph laughed before showing her a simple ring, it had one gem shaped as an 'L', it was a light blue, and another shaped as an 'S' that was hazel, the letters intertwined together perfectly. "Wow." **

* * *

**Luke found his twin in her room, she was looking out the window out into the rain. He sighed as he closed the door.**

"**Beccs…"**

"**Was her brother there?" She cut him off coldly, Luke sighed as he sat on the edge of her bed.**

"**Beccs, you're my twin. And I love you but I couldn't tell you…"**

"**Yeah, Luke, why couldn't you?" She asked wiping around to face him.**

"**We wanted it to be low key. And I knew if I invited you, dad would've noticed both of us had gone and the wedding wouldn't have happened." Luke said calmly, she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Believe me, Beccs, you were the first person I wanted to tell when me and Steph got engaged. Well, besides Draco." She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him.**

"**I miss him." She whispered, Luke nodded as he wrapped his arms around her too.**

"**I know." Becca felt her heart break at the crack in his voice. "I want…need you to be okay with me and Steph." Becca pulled back and looked into his sad blue eyes.**

"**I am." She whispered, he nodded.**

"**Do you think he would be…"**

"**Draco would've loved it. Especially since you guys didn't tell anyone." Becca said, Luke chuckled slightly.**

"**Yeah." He said, they looked over at the door when it opened to see Ron.**

"**Hey, my mum wanted me to tell you its dinner." He said, they nodded with smiles.**

* * *

"**This looks wonderful, Molly." Lupin said as he ladled some stew on his plate for her and handed it across the table.**

"**So, looking forward to the wedding night, Luke?" Tristan asked with a smirk, everything stopped and everyone looked over at Steph and Luke.**

"**Excuse me?" Steph asked, Tristan chuckled.**

"**Your wedding night." He said, Steph blushed lightly. Mrs. Weasley turned to Sirius.**

"**Sorry I'm late, what'd I miss?" A woman asked as she walked in, Lindsey jumped out of her chair and turned to see her. She had light brown hair and warm brown eyes.**

"**Claire?" Lindsey asked, Steph turned to look at her wide-eyed.**

"**Hey Linds, I'm starving." She said before taking a seat next to Tristan, she smiled at him, he smiled back. "Fill me in on the meeting later?" **

"**Sure." Tristan replied before handing her his plate.**

"**Thanks." She said with a smile, he nodded before grabbing another plate. Steph and Lindsey traded amazed looks. "So, Sirius, how was the meeting? Snape had plenty to say I gather?"**

"**Yeah, just about how he risks his neck for the Order everyday." Tristan said with a shake of his head, she grinned before taking a sip of Tristan's drink.**

"**Steph, how's everything with you? Keeping out of trouble I hope?" She asked, Steph nodding before intertwining her fingers with Luke's.**

"**Yep, just got married." She said, Claire coughed with wide-eyes before looking at the teen.**

"**Um, congrats." Claire said awkwardly, Steph nodded.**

"**What meeting are you guys talking about?" Lindsey asked, retaking her seat. The adults looked at each other.**

"**The Order of the Phoenix." Tristan said, Molly sent him a warning look.**

"**Tristan, they don't need to know." She said, Tristan shrugged. Everything went quiet before Tristan smiled.**

"**It's a secret society devoted to fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters. And thanks to Harry, we got a head start on Him." Tristan said quickly, Molly reached over and smacked him on the head while Claire smiled lightly.**

"**So, where do we sign up?" Harry asked, all the adults turned to him. "What? If this really is a society to fight Voldemort, we're all apart of this."**

"**Harry, you're not old enough." Sirius said, Harry shook his head.**

"**The last person He wanted to know he had returned was Dumbledore. Again, Harry ruined that plan for him. Not an hour after His return, the Order had been reformed. Right now we're trying to convince as many people as possible that He has come back. But its proving a bit tricky." Tristan continued, Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry, looked at him with a questioning look.**

"**Fudge still refuses to believe You-Know-Who's back." Bill said with a nod, he and Tristan had become fast friends over the summer since they were usually paired together in missions.**

"**Why?" Harry asked, none of the kids had been privy to this much information before.**

"**Dumbledore. Fudge is afraid of him. Thinks Dumbledore is going to overthrow him, take over. Which couldn't be farther from the truth. Plus, Fudge is flat out scared. The Ministry is in no condition right now to handle You-Know-Who's return and I'm afraid Dumbledore is loosing footing at the Ministry." Mr. Weasley said, Sirius nodded.**

"**They've already demoted him from the Chief of the Wizard's High Court." He added before smiling. "He says he doesn't mind, as long as they don't take him off the chocolate frog cards."**

"**But this is exactly what Voldemort wants. We're fighting with ourselves when we should be gathering our strength. He's biding his time, gathering his forces. His plans are ripping; his plan to strike down all resistance and to seize control of this world and all who live within it for ever. But fortunately for us, He doesn't have that type of power yet." Tristan started with a sigh.**

"**Yet time's on his side. He's becoming powerful faster than ever. He's already stronger than he was last time. And Harry's last encounter with him has taught him one thing. His survival against his assaults were more than luck or chance. He still doesn't understand how you've escaped time and time again. It's the lack of knowledge that protects you, Harry." Claire finished, Tristan looked over at her with a soft smile.**

* * *

**Later that night, Harry laid awake in his bed. He could hear Ron's obnoxious snoring in the bed next to his while his mind raced with the information he received tonight. He sighed as he turned over on his side to see a picture of the four kids together. Draco grinned at him before scowling.**

* * *

**Steph and Luke were in their own room, a single candle lit their faces. They laid under the covers and Luke hovered over her slightly.**

"**I love you." He whispered, she smiled.**

"**I love you too." She replied, he smiled before kissing her slowly.**

* * *

**All the kids were in one of the bedrooms, Luke and Steph had been inseparable. Becca moved over to Ron before slipping her hand into his silently.**

"**Listen, Ron, I've been thinking…" She trailed off, suddenly looking nervous. Ron looked at her with his lopsided smile. "The time to be scared is over."**

"**Beccs, spit it out." He said with a grin, she took a deep breath before taking his face in her hands before kissing him.**

"**Hey, hey, break it up. I don't need to see that." Luke laughed, Becca stuck her tongue out at her brother.**

"**I didn't think you'd have any complaints due to your activities last night with your missus." Harry grinned, Steph turned bright red before burying her head in Luke's shoulder. **

"**Just 'cause you're not getting any…" Luke trailed off, getting laughs from the group. Ginny walked in holding two packages and a handful of letters.**

"**Hogwarts letters are here. Ron, Steph, you got this." She said before tossing the two packages to them. Ron and Steph opened them.**

"**Guess Dumbledore found a new DADA teacher. Wonder how long they'll last this year?" Harry asked with a shrug, Steph moved over to Ron, clutching something in her hand.**

"**Did you?" She asked, catching the rest of their attention.**

"**Yeah." He replied disbelievingly, she smiled before jumping into his arms with a laugh. His strong arms came around her and he shook his head.**

"**What?" Luke asked, watching them closely, Ron seemed to notice as he put her back on her feet.**

"**They made me a prefect." Ron said as he and Steph held up their badges. Hermione looked a little disappointed, Harry moved over to her and put an arm around her shoulders.**

"**Don't worry 'bout it, Mione." He whispered, she nodded. There was a knock on the door and McGonagall entered, she looked at them somberly.**

"**Hey professor, did you hear? Me and Ron are the new prefects." Steph said with a smile, McGonagall sighed.**

"**Miss Blane, I'm so sorry." She started, Steph's smile slid off her face as she moved forward quickly.**

"**Is it Nate? Is he okay?" Steph asked quickly, McGonagall nodded.**

"**You're brother's fine. There has been some talk amongst the teachers, they don't believe that you are a good role model." She said, the twins' eyes went wide as Steph looked down.**

"**Oh." She said, Luke looked confused.**

"**What? Steph is one of the best people I know, why isn't she good enough?" Luke asked angrily, McGonagall shook her head.**

"**Some teachers feel that, recent behavior should be taken in account. My vote has been overruled. Miss Granger will be the new prefect." McGonagall stated, Steph nodded before walking over to Hermione. She smiled as she handed over the badge.**

"**Congrats." Steph said, Hermione gave her a sad smile.**

"**I don't want it." She stated, Steph shook her head.**

"**Please, Hermione, if I cant have it, I'd want you too." She said, Hermione smiled before taking the badge.**

"**Professor," Lindsey called out, McGonagall looked at her. "What is my sister doing here?" The professor smiled knowingly before walking out. **

* * *

**Everyone sat at the dinner table. All the kids, with Sirius, Tristan, Claire, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.**

"**I think a toast is in order." Mrs. Weasley said before standing up with a kind smile. "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!" Everyone else applauded and nodded with kindness. Opposite Harry, Tonks was entertaining Ginny, Hermione and Steph by transforming her nose between mouthfuls. **

"**Do the one like a pig snout, Tonks." Hermione said as Tonks obliged, the girls giggled.**

"**Can you believe that?" Luke asked Harry quietly as he picked up a newspaper. In the obituaries, another picture of the Malfoy family was there.**

"**No, we're his family, not…not them." Harry said before crumpling the paper up. "We weren't even allowed at his funeral."**

"**Look, I'm sorry me and Steph didn't…"**

"**Luke, we can talk about this later." Harry reassured his cousin, Luke nodded, thankful. "Draco would've gotten a kick out of it." Luke smiled.**

"**Yeah, Beccs thought so too." Luke said before chuckling.**

"**So, Tristan," Steph started, he looked over at her with a charming smile. "What have you been up to this summer?"**

"**Oh, official Order business, Stephanie." He said, dragging out her name on purpose.**

"**Official Order business." She imitated him. "Does that include Claire?"**

"**On occasions, yes. Why do you ask?" He asked, she shrugged. "I mean, its not like we're planning to run off to get married."**

"**You cant mock me when I'm this happy." Steph shot back, Tristan shook his head with a smile.**

* * *

**Harry was pushed into an empty room, Hermione kicked the door closed behind her before crashing her lips on his. Harry grinned and put his arms around her waist, her hands went around his neck. They pulled back because of lack of air.**

"**I missed this." Harry commented, during the summer things had been so hectic they barely got a moment alone and they weren't used to kissing in public just yet.**

"**Me too." Hermione whispered before reclaiming his lips as hers.**

* * *

**Harry and Luke were sitting in one of the room. There was an uncomfortable silence.**

"**I cant believe you." Harry started. "I cant believe you can be this selfish."**

"**Selfish?" Luke asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.**

"**Yeah. We have so much going on, with Voldemort and Draco dieing. We don't need to wonder what you're up to." Harry said, Draco death had hit him hard. He had many sleepless nights and it took most of the summer for Hermione to get it into his head that it wasn't his fault. "I need to know I can count on you, Luke. You cant be reckless."**

"**You're lecturing me? All I did was get married." Luke said, rolling his eyes.**

"**No, Luke, you didn't just get married. You made a decision on something that effects us all without giving us a second thought. You're not the king of the world, Luke." Harry said firmly, Luke glared at Harry.**

"**I know I'm not. But neither of you."**

"**If you'd shut up and listen for once, Luke, we have enough things to worry about. Do you know how worried Sirius was when you just took off? Its time to stop being reckless and come together." Harry said, Luke stood up, the anger of being told what to do evident on his features.**

"**Yeah, we wouldn't want to end up like Draco, huh?" He said dryly, he started for the door and Harry pushed him against the wall and held him by his throat. **

"**We're all gonna end up like Draco if you don't pull yourself together and start thinking of others. If you don't wanna help, leave." Harry said before leaving. Luke stared after his cousin, partly ashamed and partly angry.**

* * *

**Now they were all getting ready to go. They were just about to go through the barrier when Sirius stopped Harry. **

"**Harry, I want to share something with you." He said, Harry glanced at his friends before moving over to a secluded corner of the station. Sirius pulled out an old, crinkled photograph with a group of people. "This…this is the original Order of the Phoenix." Harry's eyes ran over each face before stopping at five people he knew very well.**

"**You guys?" Harry asked, slightly surprised. Sirius nodded with a kind smile before pointing out some of the other people. **

"**That is Alice and Frank Longbottom." Sirius said, Harry's eyes went wide as he took in the faces of Neville's parents.**

"**But…but why are you giving this to me?" Harry asked looking at his godfather.**

"**Because, whether anyone of you guys know it yet or not, they all look up to you." Sirius said, Harry looked slightly confused.**

"**Come on, Potter!" Luke called out, Harry glanced back to see his friends waiting for him.**

* * *

"**Hurry, hurry!" Mrs. Weasley said as she ushered them onto the train.**

"**I forgot something!" Ron called out, Mrs. Weasley shook her head.**

"**I'll send it on to you, Ronald." She called back as the train took off. The kids all sighed, Ginny rushed off to find her friends. **

"**Lets find a compartment." Harry said, Luke nodded.**

"**Uh, guys," Ron said as he rubbed his neck slightly.**

"**Me and Ron have to go to the prefect carriage." Hermione finished they all nodded, Harry smiled at her.**

"**I never really congratulated you, did I?" He asked, she shrugged. Harry stepped forward before pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled, before pulling back and giving him a quick peck on the lips.**

"**Lets go, Ron." She said before walking off, Ron turned to Becca.**

"**Just so we're clear…" She cut him off by crashing her lips down on his. She pulled away and smiled at him. "All-all clear." He walked after Hermione, leaving Becca with a large smile.**

"**Shall we?" Harry asked before they all started down the narrow corridor. People were whispering and Harry was about to ask why when he remembered the Daily Prophet was bad-mouthing him to everyone. Luke and Steph looked at each other.**

"**Why not?" He asked with a smile.**

"**Well, they are just gonna find out anyway." Steph said, Becca and Harry exchanged confused looks.**

"**I thought me and Luke were supposed to have the twin telepathy thingy." Becca said, Lindsey smiled and shook her head.**

"**Hey Lav!" Luke called out, Lavender walked over with a smile as she eyed Luke hungrily. **

"**Luke, what can I do for you?" She asked, Steph bit her lip in annoyance.**

"**Me and Steph wanted you to know something." Luke said before looking around. "But you have to keep it to yourself." Lavender nodded. **

"**We got married." Steph said, Lavender's eyes went wide. "But remember, you cant tell anyone."**

"**Of course I wont. Congrats." Lavender said before turning away. "Hey Paverti!" She ran towards her friend.**

"**You do know that's gonna be all over the train in about five minutes, right?" Becca asked, Luke shrugged.**

"**Gives 'em something to talk about." He said, Harry nodded in appreciation before opening the door to the last compartment. Taylor was sitting in there. She glanced up when they all came in. "Hey Taylor, you mind if we sit with you?"**

"**No, not at all." She replied with a smile. "I heard you guys got married. How…bold of you." Steph nodded as she slipped her hand into Luke's.**

"**Well, we are in love with each other." Steph said, Taylor smiled at the jealousy radiating off her rival. The door slid open again but this time to reveal Cedric Diggory.**

"**Oh…hi." Harry said blankly, Cedric smiled nervously.**

"**Um…" There was an awkward silence as everyone looked around the compartment. "I heard you guys got married."**

"**Yeah." Luke said shortly with a nod as Steph smiled at him.**

"**Well…just thought I'd say hello…bye then." Cedric said before hurrying out, Luke glaring after him.**

* * *

**About an hour later, the compartment opened again and Hermione and Ron came in. **

"**That was horrible!" Ron exclaimed as he sat next to Becca, Hermione sat next to Harry. They were pretty squished.**

"**There are two fifth-year prefects for each house. A girl and a boy." Hermione started, a little disgruntled. **

"**And guess who made Slytherin?" Ron muttered.**

"**Parkinson." Becca said, Ron nodded.**

"**Yeah, and Zabini." Ron finished. **

"**What about Hufflepuff?" Harry asked, Ron thought back to the very long and boring meeting before sighing.**

"**Uh, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott." He said thickly, Harry nodded.**

"**And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw." Hermione finished before looking over at Steph. "Oh, Steph, sorry. I'm being so insensitive." Taylor perked up at this and she looked over at Steph.**

"**Really, Hermione, its fine. Yeah, I wanted to be a prefect but it doesn't matter. If it was between being prefect and being Luke's wife, its not brain surgery." Steph said, Luke smiled before putting an arm around her. Harry tuned out his friend's conversations and looked out the train window. He jumped slightly when someone touched his arm.**

"**You alright, mate?" Ron asked, Harry nodded. "Listen, last year, Percy told me something."**

"**Yeah?" Harry asked, humoring his friend.**

"**Yeah. Something about you." Ron continued, Harry looked confused and curious now. "Well, he couldn't come right out and say it, of course. Because he isn't sure…but he wanted to warn me because he's my brother and all…"**

"**Ron, spit it out." Harry said, a hint of nervousness to his voice.**

"**Right." Ron said with a deep sigh. "Well, Percy heard that something was going down in the Ministry…something involving you."**

"**That's…wait, what?" Harry asked, Ron looked at him.**

"**Percy thinks that someone's trying to kill you. Either someone in the Ministry or something in the Ministry." Ron said, Harry looked a little worried before looking over at Hermione as she laughed with Steph and the others. A sadness filled him as he thought of not being with her.**

* * *

A/N: Okay, so let me know if this was any better. Most of you liked Tristian so much, I put more of him in. The whole Luke-Steph start was to fill in when Harry was rescued from The Dursleys. Hope you all feel better about Harry.


End file.
